fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Yumekawa Megumi
is the main character of Sweet Dream Pretty Cure. Megumi is a cheerful-14 year old girl who sticks up for others. Her Pretty Cure alter ego , protector of people's beliefs. Appearance Megumi has shoulder length magenta hair. Within it is a ponytail tyed by a pink bow. Her eyes are Purple. She's considered tall by some, but really she's in the middle. Her casual clothes appeals as a girly-tomboy. In episode 1, Megumi usually wears two shirts; a short and long sleeve. Both of them are some type of light purple/violet.Kinda like the purple in her Infobox but lighter. An outline of a pink number 2 is on the front.This is reference to her birthday. The same color of her shirts are the same color of her pants. Megumi has pink sneakers of size 10. Personality Megumi is that person who speaks up for others. She uses her right of "Free Speech" to tell people how she feels. A good example is her and dreams. She believes that every dream is special; and that they can be accomplish if you believe in yourself and try the best you can. History TBA Relationships * Fujita Rain: Megumi and Rain have somewhat been friends ever since they met in kindergarten. They have never been separated 'till this day. * Shirotenshi Flora: 'Both of them are really good friends. They joke around and laugh all the time. Megumi's alter ego was the person who show Flora friendship. * 'Nijidoro Inori: The two of them argue a lot about things. Megumi isn't that athletic, but is very competitive. * Nemurene Neko: 'Like everyone else, Megumi wonders how Neko can sleep in an instant. Etymology :' Yumekawa comes from the words which means "Dreams" and meaning "River". Together, her surname means "Dream River" or "River of Dreams". :' Megumi means "blessing". Pretty Cure 'Cure Believe 'is Megumi's Pretty Cure alter ego. Megumi average human strength becomes much more "magical". She can jump higher and land harder punches. To transform, she uses her Dream Watch and calls out "Dreamy Wake Up!". The power of Dreams keep Megumi from turning back to her human form. Transformation Sequence Everything turns into a hot pink background. Megumi's watch screen glows, bringing out a pen out. She grabs her 'MagiPen and draws a glowing heart. While drawing the shape, she says the words "Dreamy Wake Up!". Once she finishes, the heart it glows much more brighter and she starts to transform for real. She flies and jumps around until she meets this blue circle. Megumi goes through it from above making her outfit appear. Her hair starts to glow and suddenly changes it's color and length. She reaches the ground posing for her cure speech. Attacks Main Attacks= *Heartful Shot *Believe Bullet |-| Sub Attacks= *Believe Kick *Dreamy Kiss |-| Group Attacks= *Misty Aroma (with Cure Fantasy) *Dreamy Kiss (with other Dream Cures) Songs Megumi's singer is the same person as her seiyuu. Watanabe Mayu is an famous Japanese idol. She is known for singing in the first 48, AKB48. Megumi has several image songs as well as several Duet/Group work. Megumi also "covered"The only difference to Megumi's cover is how Mayu sings. songs from her seiyuu. Solo Songs= *I'm a Believer! *Even Dreams Illuminate More to be added... |-| Duets= More to be added... |-| Group Songs= More to be added... |-| Covers= *Deaino Tsuzuki More to be added... Trivia References Category:OmegaPri Category:Sweet Dream Pretty Cure Category:Main Characters Category:Pink Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Female Characters Category:Sweet Dream Pretty Cure Characters